


Blatouch

by yaoiyuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Herbology, M/M, Obnažování, Rare Pairings, What Have I Done, crack! fic, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Ron má dva závažné problémy – zapomenutou ročníkovou práci do bylinkářství a neúspěšnou snahu, jak posunout svůj vztah s Nevillem na další metu...UPOZORNĚNÍ: Tohle není ani tak povídka jako spíš interní vtip mezi mnou a mou betou. :D
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Blatouch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papinka/gifts).



> A navíc je to strašná kravina. A může za to Karlík a továrna na čokoládu (knížka). A je to dárek za státnice pro betu.

Na pondělí měli úkol do bylinkářství. Byla neděle odpoledne, když si to Ron uvědomil. Pohled mu totiž bezděky padl na kalendář, který měl Neville pověšený u postele a kam si jinak nesmírně zapomnětlivý chlapec svědomitě zapisoval termíny na všechny školní práce. 

V první kolonce nadcházejícího týdne bylo velkými červenými písmeny **_HERBÁŘ_**. 

„Zatraceně,“ zamumlal a zamračil se. Těžko nacpe šestitýdenní práci do jednoho odpoledne. Posadil se na postel a s úpěním složil hlavu do dlaní. V poslední době měl mnohem příjemnější a důležitější věci na práci než pitomý kytky. Třeba vymýšlení sofistikované strategie, jak Nevillovi naznačit, že by se ve vztahu mohli posunout trochu dál – přesedlat na rychlejší koště, jak se tak mezi kouzelníky říkalo.

Vůbec to nebylo jednoduché. Dle Hermiony hlavně protože jeho emoční cítění oscilovalo někde na úrovni mezi pařezem a horským trollem, záleželo na okolnostech. Vše navíc komplikoval fakt, že Neville byl… prostě Neville. V tomto ohledu se na něm nepříznivě podepsala i puritánská výchova jeho babičky.

Už spolu chodili víc než rok. Jejich vzájemná náklonnost mezi nimi klíčila opatrně a ostýchavě jako semínko vzácné květiny, kterou bylo nutné neustále a trpělivě opečovávat. Ale za tu dobu snad již zapustila kořeny dostatečně hluboko – Ron totiž vážně chtěl jejich vztah posunout od držení se za ruku a líbání se, když se zrovna nikdo nedívá, na líbání se i když se někdo zrovna dívá a třeba i na držení něčeho úplně jiného. Jenomže sám nevěděl, jak na to – a rady a rádoby rady jeho sourozenců a přátel mu vůbec nepomáhaly. Obvykle si totiž naprosto protiřečily.

Dvojčata mu narovinu řekla, že když už si našel kluka, měl si něco začít s Harrym, a že se v jeho milostném životě odmítají jakkoliv angažovat. Hermiona mu snad hodinu promlouvala do duše v nejzazším rohu nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Přestal ji vnímat asi po prvních deseti minutách, protože neustále opakovala, že na plachého Nevilla musí jít _pomalu a s citem_. A tak jen občas zabručel nebo rádoby chápavě pokývl hlavou. Navzdory veškeré opatrnosti je však zaslechla i jeho pitomá mladší sestra, která do něj pak u večeře hučela nesmysly o velkých romantických gestech a o tom, jak rytíři a gentlemani z dnešní společnosti téměř vymizeli. Harry a další kluci z pokoje byli v tomto ohledu pragmatičtější. _Prostě to na něj vybalíš tak rychle, že nebude mít čas o tom přemýšlet!_

Každá z těch rad měla něco do sebe, a on přemýšlel, jak je skloubit dohromady. Tak moc, že dočista zapomněl na pololetní práci od profesorky Prýtové.

Přede dveřmi se ozval dupot a do pokoje vběhl Neville. Zastavil se přímo před zkroušeným Ronem.

„Jsi nachystaný?“

Zrzek k němu překvapeně vzhlédl.

„Nezapomněl jsi, že máme jít ven, že ne?“

„Ne-e,“ zakroutil hlavou, „jasně, že né!“ Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že čím víc času s Nevillem trávil, tím víc zapomínal. Jakoby to bylo nakažlivé.

„Ty blatouchy už konečně vykvetly!“

„No jo…“ zabručel s nuceným úsměvem. Matně si vzpomínal, že o téhle kytce Neville mluvil. Nějaký speciální magický poddruh. Když nad tím Ron přemýšlel, tak o ní mluvil snad od chvíle, co Prýtová ten úkol zadala. A on na něj přesto byl schopný zapomenout, i když s Nevillem trávil denně několik hodin.

„Vezmu si pár věcí a půjdeme,“ zašveholil Neville rozjařeně a začal se zběsile přehrabovat ve svém kufru. Ron nepochyboval, že hledal svoji _magickou sadu pro amatérské botaniky_ , kterou vyhrál v korespondenční bylinkářské soutěži pořádané měsíčníkem Madragora – časopisem o magickém zahradničení.

Ron ho chvíli pozoroval, než se konečně zeptal: „Ty… emm… už ten herbář máš hotový?“

„No jasně!“ přikývl a téměř se nadmul pýchou. „Teda skoro. Ještě najdeme ten blatouch a bude to perfektní.“

„Aha…“

„Ty ho přece máš taky.“

„Eh,“ pozvedl Ron obočí. „Já? No, teda…“

„Ale, Rone! Ty jsi zapomněl?“

Zrzek pokrčil rameny, ale než stihl vymyslet nějakou duchaplnou výmluvu, už Neville klečel na kolenou a šmátral rukou pod postelí. A když se opět postavil, držel v ruce _dva_ herbáře. Oba měly na červených deskách vyražený emblém s nebelvírským znakem. A jedny nesly jméno _R. Weasley_. 

Ron vykulil oči. „Miluju tě, Neville!“ vykřikl, skočil mu kolem krku a dlouze ho políbil na rty. Pravda byla, že se často po škole courali kolem hradu a trhali kytky. Jenomže Ron to bral jako příležitost trávit čas s Nevillem, ne jako sbírání podkladů pro příšerně nudný a otravný domácí úkol.

Seamus, který celou dobu nehnutě ležel na své posteli a četl si v mudlovské encyklopedii fotbalu, vyhlédl zpoza knihy.

„U Merlinových vousů, si to nechte na ven,“ zakroutil očima a Neville, který o něm až doteď nevěděl, se od Rona rychle odtrhl a zrudl jako ředkvička. 

oOo

A tak si vyšli na procházku. Bylo krásné slunné odpoledne a na rozlehlých školních pozemcích mohli bloumat prakticky až do setmění ruku v ruce a nikoho nepotkat. Nevillova kytka však rostla na jediném místě, na dobře skrytém palouku blízko Zapovězeného lesa. Museli se k němu prodrat hustými křovisky a Ron si přitom natrhl hábit. Kdyby tu s nimi byla Hermiona určitě by jediným mávnutím hůlky odhrnula všechny větve z cesty. Bez ní si ale Ron nedělal iluze – kdyby se o to on, nebo Neville pokusili, přinejmenším by to tady všechno podpálili. Takoví byli kouzelníci.

Když se konečně dostali na rozlehlý palouk, Ron uznale pískl. Kam jen oko dohlédlo, všude z nízké trávy vykukovaly barevné květy.

„Bezva!“ zahuhlal a sehnul se pro první kvetoucí věc, co mu přišla pod ruku. Tak, to by měli.

„Ale to není ona!“ vyprskl se smíchem Neville. „To je přece orsej.“

„Ale má být žlutá, ne?“

„To jo, ale blatouch nemá tak špičaté okvětní lístky,“ vysvětloval zaujatě, „a kdybys ho přidal do protijedu místo blatouchu, zabilo by tě to dřív než ten jed, proti kterému ses chtěl bránit.“ Ron neurčitě pokývl hlavou a zabručel.

„Podívej roste tu i oměj!“

„No, páni,“ kvitoval Ron, i když naprosto netušil, kterou kytku myslí. 

„Jééé, a tímhle…“ Běhal od jednoho trsu ke druhému, odhrnoval stébla travin a zapáleně šveholil naprosto o všem, co tu rostlo. Ron zvolnil krok a s úsměvem ho pozoroval. Viděl kytky, které se maximálně lišily barvou. Neville jedinou věc, ve které opravdu vynikal.

V uších mu zněla Hermionina slova.

_Jemně a s citem._

Slunce žhnulo, a tak si Neville svlékl hábit a odhodil ho do trávy. Blatouchy rostly ve stínu mohutných stromů na druhém konci palouku, v mokřadu u malého jezírka. Ronovi nicméně připadaly _úplně_ stejné jako ty první kytky.

Neville opatrně našlápl po několik hladkých kamenech, které vyčuhovaly z rozbředlé bahnité půdy, a sehnul se k těm svým blatouchům. 

Ron v tu ránu zapomněl na vše, co mu Hermiona řekla. Impulzivně se přiklonil k radám od Harryho a kluků.

Neville se k němu otočil, ale očima rozzářenýma nadšením stále hleděl na trs žlutých květin ve svých rukách.

„Hele, Rone, mrkni na ten blatouch!“

Když vzhlédl, zorničky se mu rozšířily překvapením. Ron před ním stál s kalhotami staženými ke kotníkům. Vlastně nejen kalhotami. Odhodlaně se mu zadíval do tváře a řekl: „Neville, mrkni na mýho ptáka!“

_S citem._

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Nikdy bych nečekala, že zrovna já napíšu něco na HP fandom. Wow. Posouvám svý hranice. Už mi chybí jen Naruto a twincest na Tokio hotel a bude to úplný... 😂


End file.
